In the use of hydrodynamic bearings which are subjected to varying radial loads, for example the crankshaft bearing of a diesel engine, the forces of varying magnitude and direction subjected upon the lubricating fluid on the inner face of the bearing causes rapid changes in the pressure of the fluid and the formation of vapor bubbles when the pressure falls below vapor pressure. Upon restoration of a high pressure, these bubbles collapse violently to cause what is known in the art as cavitation erosion of the bearing face.
Cavitation erosion can sometimes be extremely severe and, even under the best conditions, functions to reduce the life of the bearing to a less than desirable value.
Various constructions have been devised for reducing cavitation erosion to a more acceptable value. One scheme, for example, utilizes a plurality of tapered pockets in the bearing face with pressurized oil passages in the bearing leading to the pockets. But, it is often expensive or impractical to route a pressurized fluid to these pockets. Also, it has been found that the circumferentially blended edges of these pockets often deteriorate through cavitation erosion. Another problem resides in the fact that some of the prior art pockets have been so constructed at the ends of the bearing halves that load carrying capacity is lost when the bearing halves are clamped in place by the fastening devices. Still another problem is that excessive bearing surface area has been lost at or adjacent to the pockets so that the service life of the bearing is adversely effected. Although some of these schemes have reduced cavitation erosion, the problem continues to exist at a relatively high level.